The invention relates to hydraulic connectors, excavating machines and methods of use thereof. The invention provides a hydraulic swivel connector, excavating machine having hydraulic swivel connectors and methods of use thereof.
McCain discloses an excavating machine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,950 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. McCain discloses a releasable connection in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,604 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,396; 3,341,041; 3,581,924; 4,156,488; 4,397,604; 4,925,358; 5,147,173; 5,415,235; 5,494,395; and, 3,896,950 which patents do not disclose the invention of the present application.